bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Friends and family: Remnents of the broken
'The Meeting of Race' Ryu Martinez and Akio Katsu were walking along the road traveling for the summer in order to improve their power's and skill. "Who's idea was it to travel of this summer?!" Ryu complained. "Oh quit being such a baby and let's go, the sooner we get to a resting spot the better." Akio said as he shifted his bag around. Myst was walking around outside, just to relax. I wonder what my little brother is up to. Now that Shade's dead, I guess I should spend time with the family I still have. But before she opened a portal to jump to Shirokyu's location, she became hungry. Should have grabbed a 'bite' to drink before I left. However, she felt two sources of spiritual energy nearby, and used Ketsueki Butoukai to get close to them, without getting caught. Ryu and Akio stopped as they found a river where they rested for a bit and took in some scenery. "Man, hard to believe we've been on this trip for three months." Ryu said laying in the shade. "Lucky Aunt Aki and Uncle Ray let us do this, and since i'm older i have to keep an eye on you." Akio said drinking some water. Myst heard Ray's and Aki's names and began thinking. "Those kids know Ray and Aki huh? Could be fun to mess with them. She walked over to them, smiling. "I'm sorry to trouble you, but do you have any water to spare for me?" Ryu was about to speak but was silenced by Akio while he threw a cantine of water at her. "Who are you?" Akio asked. "My name is Myst. You are related to friends of mine, if I overheard you correctly. I'm sorry for that. but my senses are sharper than a normal person's. and not many Shinigami can match me. Now I'm sounding like my brother. Again I crave your forgiveness." "It's alright I'm Ryu Martinez and there my parents, this is my cousin Akio Katsu my mom's newphew." Ryu said smiling as Akio simply said what's up by lifiting his head quickly. "So you are Ray and Aki's family. Then you may know my nephew, Hayashi." Myst drained most of the water in the cantine when she finished speaking. "My brother, yeah but i haven't seen him since Bael returned and I'm really worried about him." Ryu said sighing. Akio sighed as he went to fill the cantine's with more fresh water. Myst's skin paled even further than it was. "What was that? For a second it sounded like you said 'Bael was back'. He can't be. I don't know where you get your stories, but Bael is dead." "There wrong, Bael has returned and killed Shade." Ryu said turning away. "Great. Just when you think you can leave your home at night, Bael shows up. But he's not the only threat. You should know what Hell-Hunters are, right?" Myst asked, fear coloring her voice. "Yeah, on account Sadow was my trainer and taught me alot." Ryu pointed at the scar on his right eye. Akio came back as he started to pack up the stuff,"Look as much as i would love to know what the heck you guys are talking about, we gotta go." Akio gave Ryu his bag. "Mind if I come with you? I've been bored training with my boyfriend Kite." Myst quickly asked, trying not to appear creepy, a hard feat for a Reikon Kyuuban. "Oh god, fine let's just get going." Akio said with Ryu following behind. "So, Ryu, you trained with Sadow? Never knew a non-demon could surive that. My brother had a hard enough time training with him as a Hunter." Myst said, following along. "Um, to you need any help carrying anything?" "No thanks I'm good, and if it wasn't for Hayashi being with me during the training we wouldn't have been able to defeat the Vice Kings." Ryu said. Myst laughed. "You killed them? Sorry, but I gotta doubt that, Shade was turned into a God by them. I could understand killing maybe one. I think his name was Vita. Not sure what Loran told me." the hunger hit even stronger, but she controled it, as to not attack the children. "Naw it's true I beated Esurio and Hayashi defeated Devoveo." Ryu said truthfully. Myst laughed all the more at that. "Ok, I'll believe you. Now I have a question. Do either one of you believe vampires are real?" "Oh yeah i know, the Reikon Kyuuban." Ryu said. "Everyone knows about them." Akio said. Myst frowned. "Well, non-humans do. Shinigami refuse to acknowedge us, and human kind thinks we're a story. Oh, I never told you. I am one of them." "Oh yeah we knew." Ryu said turning around while walking backwards. "Not like we're idiots." Akio said looking back. "I never said you were. But is my vampiric taint that obvious?" Myst asked, shaking from the hunger for blood. "Sorry, I need blood, so if I start acting funny, restrain me no matter the cost, ok? Otherwise, I may end up killing one of you." "Yeah we understand and we could sense that bloodlust." Ryu said as he and Akio walked next to each other. "You are good. Anyway, what are you two doing out here in the middle of nowhere, except entertaining me of course?" Myst walked behind the yonger ones, smiling. "We decided to test ourselves so we left home for the summer and we traveled around for a while." Akio said while Ryu was depressed. Myst grimiced when she read Ryu's emotion. "What's wrong little lion? Do you miss your parents? I'm sure they understand your choice to become stronger." "IT WASN'T A CHOICE!!!!" Ryu said as he sniffled and pouted while walking ahead. "Ryu, what's wrong? I can't read minds you know. All I ask is you let me help you." Myst swept her hair over her silver colored eye, hiding it. "I didn't have a choice, it was decided that i would travel with Akio." Ryu said sighing. "Well put." A shot of water came rushing as Ryu and Akio dodged it. Myst didn't have time to dodge, and her shirt was soaked. "Every time Firegod uses me in an RP, my favorite shirt gets ruined. Every flipping time." A man wearing a white suit appeared as he tilted his hat. "HOW DID YOU FIND ME?!" Ryu growled as he glared at the old man. "Simple, the girl's energy was easy to follow and i wouldn't have guessed that it would lead me to you young Ryu." The man said as he smiled evily. "I know I'm not good at hiding my energy, but still. Don't have to be mean about it. Jerk." Myst pouted for a moment, before drawing her Zanpakto. "But that's not a problem. Who are you?" "You pathetic vampire may call me master Vacio Muerte, but I have no time for ants like you my only concern is Ryu Martinez." Vacio said as he reached into his pockets. "Look pal, i don't care who you are but no one is going to lay a finger on my cousin." Akio said growling at him while fire spirit energy started building up. "Oh goody. Mind if I drink your blood? I've been thirsty for a while. And how dare you call me an insect. I'm more powerful than you. I'm the strongest vampire in the world, mind you." Myst gloated a moment, proud of her status. "HAHAHAHA, get lost i have no intrest in you except for these two!!" Vacio said as he shunpo'd fast to grab Akio and slam into a wall then turned his attention towards Ryu who used his Sokudo Danmaku 'to create illusions which then went towards Vacio. Myst looked like Vacio's words had some emotional effect, but she just shrugged. "Well, excuse a poor girl for wanting something to drink. Lucky you I can't even use my Kyuuban powers, jerk." ''This is what I get for forgetting my bottle of blood at home. "I swear, if I could, I'd blow your head clean off with a very nasty ability I have." Vacio ignored her as he grabbed Ryu by the neck trying to crush his neck,"I believe it's time for you to come with me." Vacio said grabbing a red crystal and pouring spirit energy as it started to go into his head causing Ryu's eyes to glow red. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" Ryu yelled in pain which made Akio shunpo right towards him but Vacio simply kicked him and buried him underneath rock. "What the Hell is going on?" Myst looked scared. She used Ketsueki Butoukai, the only Reikon Kyuuban power that didn't require blood to power it, to move close to Vacio, and sliced him, or at least tried to. Because the Butokai requires only a feeling of the 'hunt' Myst was able to move faster than Shade with Kogeru. Vacio used Ryu as a shield causing Myst to cut Ryu cleaned across his back. Ryu struggled to pull Vacio off of him but he simply applied more strength to his neck being careful not to snap it. Akio released his sword and punched Vacio while distracted right into a lake, Ryu had passed out during the struggle and was laying there while Vacio appeared and was walking on water. Myst couldn't help but lap up some of the blood Ryu's back shed. "Sorry Little Lion. I did not intend for you to get cut by my blade." When she had recovered from her blood craze, she looked at Akio. "Get that flipping stone off of him. Now! I'll keep the Jesus over there off of you for a moment." "Fine just don't drain Ryu, let's kill this guy '''Honoo Hikigane" Fire emerged from Akio's body as he shunpo'd towards him in a rage. "Splash Dokuei!" Vacio's sword change as the water surrounded him and shunpo'd along side him causing the two to collide as fog was created from the hot and cooling effects. "Fine." Myst looked at the stone stuck to Ryu, wondering how to remove it. Can't rip it out, tear the skin, any simple method. Where is Shade when you need him? He'd have it out in no time. Oh wait, he's in Hell. Akio was sending fire ball attacks right towards Vacio as he blocked it and send another water spirial right towards Akio which caused him to break against the side of the mountain. Myst paced back and forth trying to find something she could do. Out of nowhere, she recalled Vacio added Reishi to the stone before placing it. She knelt down to grab the crystal, and tried to reverse the process of adding energy. When that failed, she began adding her own. To her surprise, the crystal began moving. "Yes, come on you stupid...Get out of there!" With one more mighty lurch, she ripped out the stone. "You ok Ryu?" Ryu groaned as he opened his eyes,"Oh my acing head." Ryu said as he passed out. The two collided as Vacio looked at Ryu and glared,"It would seem that my testing is done, well i bid you adeu." Vacio said dissappearing from sight. "Ryu?" Myst felt his pulse, grateful his heart was beating. "Akio, get over here. No time to explain." Akio went towards him and looked at him, he poured water at Ryu's face causing him to shake but he was passed out cold. Myst smiled. "Do you want to carry him to the nearest town, or should I? Either way, I gotta get a bite to drink somewhere." "He'll be fine and look as a reward for heloping him out." Akio cut his wrist as blood was pouring out. Myst mentally berated herself for drinking the kid's blood, but couldn't help it. When she had her fill, she looked at Akio. "Do you want this power? The power to do whatever you want? You'll only need to drink a pint a month, wear a crapload of sunscreen, and beware Edgar Frog. That's right. I'm offering you a gift that only one other person could truly bestow on you. The gift of the Kyuuban." "I can't and not because I'm afriad it's cuz my Zanpakuto is literaly fused with my body and i can't take in another power sorry." Akio said as he grabbed Ryu and looked back. "Later." Akio said taking his leave. "Did that kid just say he was his Zanpakto? Odd." Myst wondered out loud. "Note to self. Make the Kyuuban lifestyle a bit more glamorous sounding. Ah well, there's always another person who wants cool powers."